AMISTAD
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son un par de buenos amigos, en busca de aventuras, sin saber que las cosas están a punto de dar un giro dramático y su amistad estará a prueba cuando uno de ellos se vea tentado por la lujuria y los celos.


"_**AMISTAD"**_

Protagonizada por los personajes de Naruto Shippuden: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin y Yamato.

Narrador: Slafier

"_Pocos son lo lugares donde las historias de vida cobran una gran significado, al formar parte del folklore y la tradición popular, y esta es una de ellas…"_

"_Esta la historia de 2 jóvenes, deseosos, hambrientos de aventuras y almas libres a quienes le hizo una jugada que marcaría la vida ambos para siempre poniendo entre dicho el más grande lazo que 2 compartían entre si: su AMISTAD."_

**Naruto (entusiasmado pero bastante cansado)-Mira Sasuke haya se ve el pueblo por fin, después de una semana de tanto caminar finalmente dimos con el.**

**Sasuke (cansado)-Si lo veo.**

**Naruto-Y bien ¿qué opinas?**

**Sasuke-Que es más grande que el pueblo donde estuvimos anteriormente.**

**Naruto (tono entusiasta)-Si quizás aquí si encontremos un buen trabajo que no deje nuestros buenos centavos.**

**Naruto (divisando algo a lo lejos)-Oye mira se ve amuchas personas en aquel campo de cultivo, quizá ahí podamos encontrar a alguien que no de trabajo como jornaleros.**

**Sasuke-Si, vale la pena intentarlo.**

**Naruto-pues que estamos esperando vamos**.

**Sasuke (serio)-Bien**

"_Y ya en presencia del capataz de dicho campo."_

**Gai (sereno)-Así que ustedes quieren trabajar aquí.**

**Naruto-Así es señor.**

**Gai (mirada dudosa)-El trabajo es duro y las jornadas son agotadoras, necesito hombres fuertes que tengan verdadero espíritu de juventud.**

**Naruto-Señor por favor véanos bien, ambos somos jóvenes, fuertes y tenemos muchas ganas de trabajar, no es así amigo (abrazando a Sasuke).**

**Sasuke (tono de voz seco)-Si**

**Gai-Muy bien me han convencido, vayan aquella casa de ahí a que les den algo de comida y les muestren el lugar donde dormirán para presentarse a trabajar aquí mañana muy temprano.**

**Naruto (contento)-Como usted ordene señor y gracias.**

**Sasuke-Gracias**

"_Luego de haber probado alimento, los 2 muchachos se dispusieron a descansar junto a los demás trabajadores para así poder comenzar con la jornada del trabajo que esperaba al día siguiente."_

**Gai-Muy bien como ambas están iniciando en esto, les daré la labor de cortar todos los arboles de aquella ladera, ya que se ahí donde pondremos los nuevos campos de cultivo.**

**Gai-Han entendido bien su tarea.**

**Naruto (animado)- Por supuesto que si jefe, ya vera que lo haremos muy bien, no es así Sasuke.**

**Sasuke-Claro.**

**Gai-Pues bien chicos a darle duro al trabajo.**

**Naruto y Sasuke (al unísono)-Si.**

"_Durante todo el día Naruto y Sasuke trabajaron arduamente cumpliendo a plenitud la labor que les había sido encomendado, sin saber que eran objeto de un par de ojos misteriosos los observan con gran interés desde una posición cercana la que ellos estaban."_

**Voz femenina-Gai.**

**Gai-Oh si es usted señorita Karin ¿qué hace por aquí tan temprano?**

**Karin-Mi padre mi pido que viniera personalmente a inspeccionar la labor de los jornaleros.**

**Gai-Entiendo señorita.**

**Karin (curiosa)-Dime una cosa Gai, quienes son esos 2 jóvenes que se encuentra trabajando en la arboleda de allá, nunca antes lo había visto.**

**Gai-Ah ellos, son 2 muchachos que se pararon por aquí, ayer por la tarde pidiendo empleo y pensé que podríamos sumarlos a nuestra fuerza laboral, espero que esto no le moleste señorita.**

**Karin (no dejando de mirar a Sasuke mientras se enajena a si misma)-No para nada, pienso que fue una buena decisión, una muy buena.**

**Gai-Señorita Karin, señorita Karin, ¿se encuentra bien?**

**Karin-Eh si estoy bien, por favor Gai podrías llamar a los 2 nuevos trabajadores tengo mucho interés en conocerlos.**

**Gai-Por supuesto señorita.**

**Gai (alzando la voz)-Eh ustedes 2, los novatos vengan aquí un momento.**

"_Ambos jóvenes se dirigen rápidamente hasta donde esta su capataz."_

**Naruto-¿Nos mando a llamar señor?**

**Gai-Así es muchachos, miren voy a presentarles a la hija de patrón, la señorita Karin, ella es quien supervisa las labores de campo y se encarga de toda la contabilidad de las cosechas.**

**Naruto (extendiendo la mano para saludarla)-Oh es un gusto conocerla señorita, mi nombres es Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Karin (tono indiferente y dejando a Naruto con la mano levantada para saludarla)-Igualmente y tu ¿como te llamas? (volteando a ver a Sasuke).**

**Sasuke (tono frió y directo)-Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Karin (pensando para si misma)-Sasuke Uchiha, pero que bonito nombre tiene y tan sexi que es.**

**Karin-Gai voy a hacer una inspección por los diferentes campos de cultivo y me gustaría que uno de los hombres me acompañara como mi guardaespaldas-**

**Gai-Si comprendo, llamare a Suigetsu para que vaya con usted como la última vez.**

**Karin-No esta vez no, deseo que me acompañe este joven que esta aquí (señalando con** **uno de sus dedos a Sasuke).**

**Gai (preocupado)-Pero ¿esta segura de su elección señorita?, este chico a penas si conoce el lugar, podría se peligroso para usted.**

**Karin-No importa deseo que sea él.**

**Gai-Muy bien, ya lo escuchaste acompaña a la señorita** **Karin y haz todo lo que ella** **te** **ordene.**

**Sasuke (serio)-Si.**

**Gai-Y tu chico (refiriéndose a Naruto), vuelve a tu labor de antes.**

**Naruto-Eh, si señor ya voy.**

"_Ya en camino Karin recorrió todos los campos en compañía de Sasuke quien la seguí a pie desde una moderada distancia pero con gran velocidad a pesar de que la joven se encontraba montada a caballo para así cumplir con su labor de protegerla, tal como le había sido asignado."_

"_Pero al pasar por uno de los campos, alguien más observo tan peculiar escena no con cierto agrado."_

**Suigetsu-Eh esa que va ahí es Karin, ¿estará haciendo una de sus inspecciones de rutina?, pero es extraño no recibido ninguna aviso con respecto a eso.**

**Suigetsu (sorprendido)-Pero que demonios…quien es ese chico que va detrás de ella, nunca antes lo había visto por aquí, de seguro se trata de un nuevo trabajador.**

**Suigetsu (mirada reflexiva)-Me sorprende que Gai haya escogido a un novato para hacer esta tarea o quizás…ya veo creo que empiezo a entender lo que pasa.**

"_Volviendo con Karin y Sasuke."_

**Karin-Y dime ¿naciste cerca de aquí?, ¿tienes padres o hermanos? ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?**

"_Ante tal interrogatorio tan insistente, Sasuke solo se limito a contestar lo siguiente."_

**Sasuke (serio y con tono de voz frió)-Lo siento señorita, pero no me gusta hablar de mi mismo.**

**Karin (molesta)-Óyeme tú quien te has creído al hablarme de esa forma tan altanera, ¿sabes muy bien quien soy?, ¿lo sabes? **

"_Los arrebatos de Karin no hacían mella alguna en Sasuke quien ni siquiera parpadeaba ante sus quejumbrosos regaños."_

**Karin-¿Qué es lo piensas ahora?, responde…responde…te digo que me respondas atrevido.**

"_Karin abofetea fuertemente a Sasuke quien recibe el golpe de lleno sin moverse."_

**Karin-Y bien ¿que opinas de eso?, espero que con esto te haya quedado claro que yo soy la que mando aquí.**

"_En eso ella observa lo ojos de hombre y se queda perpleja por un momento ante tal mirada tan perturbadora."_

**Karin (enojada)-No mi mires así, escuchaste.**

"_Ella trata de abofetearlo nuevamente pero esta vez logra detenerle la mano a tiempo."_

**Karin-Pero que haces suéltame, es una orden.**

"_A la cual el chico responde de inmediato."_

**Karin (tocándose levemente la mano)-Engreído ya me las pagaras.**

"_Luego de decir eso Karin sube de nuevo a su corcel y se aleja de ahí a todo galope dejando a Sasuke completamente solo."_

**Sasuke (hablando para si mismo)-Es sólo una chiquilla mimada.**

"_Ya de regreso a las barracas de los trabajadores."_

**Naruto (acostado en la litera arriba de Sasuke mientras le habla con tono sarcástico y burlón)-Y bien dime Sasuke como te fue con la hija de patrón, acaso le hiciste algo malo, anda cuéntame lo que paso.**

**Sasuke (dándose vuelta para evitar ver a su amigo)-Nada que debe importarte ahora será mejor que duermas la jornada que no espera una larga jornada mañana **

**Naruto (desanimado un poco)-Esta bien como desees**

"_Entre tanto en otra de las barracas no muy lejos de ahí otra escena muy parecida se llevaba a cabo."_

**Suigetsu (besándole sus dedos de la mano para después ir directo hasta su cuello mientras ella se muestra algo receptiva)-Oh Karin cada vez que estoy contigo me enloqueces cada vez, vamos querida dame todo tu cariño.**

**Karin (receptiva a las caricias y besos de Suigetsu)-Suigetsu no…Suigetsu para por favor…Suigetsu ya basta.**

"_Karin lo empuja bastante fuerte haciendo que caiga fuera de la cama."_

**Suigetsu-Pero ¿que te pasa?, si tú misma me llamaste a que viniera a verte y ahora resulta que no quieres hacerlo conmigo, pues que es lo que te sucede Karin.**

**Karin-Si se que dije que quería verte, pero cambie de opinión hoy no deseo tu compañía así que puedes marcharte yo te llamare de nuevo cuando te necesite.**

**Suigetsu (desilusionado)- Muy bien como quieras, sólo déjame decirte algo Karin, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa ni tu juguete, que puedes desechar cuando lo desees por uno nuevo, así que no juegues conmigo.**

**Karin (enfadada)-¿Me estas amenazando?**

**Suigetsu- Sólo te informo lo que necesitas saber, mí tiempo es algo valioso para desperdiciarlo en una niña malcriada que creo poder tenerlo todo cuando lo desee únicamente por el poder que te da tu posición social.**

"_Tras decir eso Suigetsu abandono la cabaña rápidamente dejando a Karin en completo silencio."_

**Karin (pensado)-Que sólo soy una niña malcriada que cree poder tener todo lo que desea, en eso te equivocas, todo lo que quiero lo obtengo de una forma u otra y ese chico Uchiha, no será la excepción, ya lo verán todos.**

"_A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Sasuke continuaban su labor cortando árboles y arbustos para si dejar listo los nuevos campos para el cultivo, cuando la misma Karin llego hasta ellos para decir lo siguiente."_

**Karin (voz tímida)-Ejem, perdonen si lo interrumpo en su labor, pero necesito hablar un momento con Sasuke.**

**Sasuke (serio)-Muy bien, Naruto continúa con mi labor por favor.**

**Naruto (confundido e intrigado)-Oye espera,**

**Naruto (resignado)- Oh bueno que se le va hacer, el siempre es así.**

"_Entre tanto en un páramo desapartado."_

**Sasuke- ¿A que ha venido ahora?, ya le dije ayer que yo…**

**Karin (interrumpiéndolo y con tono de voz dramático)-He venido a disculparme por lo de ayer, se que me comporte muy mal contigo, no tenia ningún derecho a tratar como lo hice, pero es que quiero que sepas que desde que te vi, sentí algo aquí dentro de mi pecho, que hace que mi corazón lata rápidamente.**

**Karin-Creo que me enamore de ti a primera vista, Sasuke y por eso he venido a decírtelo.**

**Sasuke (sorprendido)-Eh…¿lo dices en serio?**

**Karin-Claro que es en serio, nunca mentiría con algo así, pero es lógico que no me creas después de la forma como te he tratado.**

**Karin-Bueno ya dije lo que tenia que decir así que mejor me vo…**

"_En ese momento Sasuke la toma repentinamente de su mano y la jalo a su lado para así poder abrazarlo y ya juntos este la miro de tal forma que ella no se resistió a besarlo apasionadamente quedándose así por un largo rato."_

"_Los minutos pasaban y al ver que su amigo no regresaba la preocupación de Naruto aumentaba."_

**Naruto (preocupado)-Me pregunto que estará haciendo ese tonto.**

"_Entretanto la lluvia de apasionado frenesí entre Sasuke y Karin había terminado."_

**Karin (arreglándose en cabello)-Sasuke te pediría que no contaras lo nuestro con nadie, ni con tu amigo, no me gustaría que empezaran hablar y eso nos trajera problemas ambos, ¿me entiendes?**

**Sasuke (poniéndose la camisa de nuevo)-Esta bien no lo contare con nadie.**

**Karin (poniendo su mano gentilmente sobre la mejilla del muchacho)-Gracias cariño, bueno te veré esta noche.**

**Sasuke (sonriendo levemente)-Bien.**

"_Esa misma noche Sasuke llego bastante tarde a las barracas y apenas se había acomodado en su cama, cuando Naruto quien se encontraba despierto desde hace mucho le pregunto."_

**Naruto-¿Donde estuviste todo ese tiempo?**

**Sasuke-Eso no te incumbe.**

**Naruto-Bien no me digas nada, puedo imaginármelo y no es mi intención meterme en tu vida, pero déjame decirte algo Sasuke, será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, esa chica y tu pertenecen a mundos diferentes y tarde o temprano esa relación se terminara y solo te dejara un doloroso recuerdo.**

"_Sasuke entendía la palabras de Naruto, pero su orgullo necio le impidió aceptarlas por lo que no dijo nada más aquella noche."_

"_Posteriormente durante las siguientes semanas los encuentros románticos entre Sasuke y Karin se hicieron cada vez mas frecuentes y las habladurías entre los propios trabajadores del campo no se hicieron esperar, lo cual llamo de inmediato la atención de 2 hombres en particular, Naruto al no creer en lo bajo que había caído su mejor amigo por el falso afecto de una mujer que no lo valoraba y de Suigetsu, la sentirse usado por Karin."_

"_Ante dicha situación, ambos decidieron hacer algo al respecto, aunque con intenciones y formas muy diferentes."_

"_Esa misma tarde después de terminar su jornada laboral, Sasuke se encontraba reposando a la sombra de un gran árbol cuando Naruto fue a su encuentro."_

**Naruto (serio)-Sasuke necesito hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante.**

**Sasuke-¿Qué sucede Naruto?, no ves que estoy descansando.**

**Naruto (sarcástico y tono molesto de voz)-Si debes estarlo después de revolcarte muchas veces con tu patrona no es así.**

**Sasuke (levantándose inmediatamente con un gesto de enojo)-Oye, ¿como te atreves de decir eso?**

**Naruto-Me atrevo por que es la verdad, ya no es un secreto para nadie el saber de tus encuentros románticos con la señorita Karin.**

**Sasuke-Y si eso es cierto, ¿qué? si lo admito me he visto a escondidas con ella muchas veces, y ¿que tiene de malo eso? no lo es lo que hacen los amantes.**

**Naruto-Si así es, pero resulta que ese no es tu caso.**

**Sasuke (intrigado)-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Naruto-Que eres tan tonto, que no te has dado cuenta de que esa mujer sólo te usa para entretenerse.**

**Sasuke (furioso)-Mientes.**

**Naruto-Ojala fuera así, pero no solo te digo la verdad.**

**Sasuke (tomando a Naruto de la solapa de su camisa)-Es mentira.**

**Naruto-Soy tu amigo Sasuke, nunca te mentira.**

**Sasuke-No es cierto.**

"_Sasuke golpea a Naruto en el rostro y este retrocede algunos pasos producto del impacto recibido, posteriormente el Uchiha se acerca nuevamente aéel para propinarle otro fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hace tambalearse."_

"_Naruto sangrante de boca no hace intento alguno por responder a las agresiones de su amigo mientras esto continua golpeándolo una y otra vez sin lograr derribarlo."_

"_Después de una serie consecutiva de golpes, Sasuke se detiene al ver el semblante malherido de su amigo, quien lo mira con ojos de compasión, lo que hace recapacitar al joven Uchiha quien al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo procede a golpearse así mismo en el rostro mientras expide un sollozante grito."_

**Sasuke-Auuuggggg.**

"_Luego de ver esta triste escena Naruto logra incorporarse y se acerca lentamente hacia su amigo que yace inmóvil."_

**Naruto (poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo)-Sasuke.**

**Sasuke (reacciona y levanta la vista hacia Naruto)-Naruto.**

**Naruto (sonriendo mientras extiende su mano en señal de amistad)-Veo que por fin entraste en razón, me alegra mucho.**

**Sasuke (toma la mano de su amigo con la suya y ambas se estrechan fuertemente)-Si gracias a ti…amigo mió.**

"_Esa misma noche, en una cantina de pueblo."_

**Naruto (voz irónica mientras le da a su amigo un trago de licor)-Bebe amigo, quizá así se alivien un poco tus penas y eso te ayude a olvidar los malos recuerdos.**

**Sasuke (melancólico)-En verdad no sabes como te lo agradezco Naruto, sino no me hubieras hecho entrar en razón quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado conmigo después.**

**Naruto-Eso ya en el pasado Sasuke, ahora lo importante es ver hacia el futuro.**

**Sasuke (ilusionado)-Si el futuro, y lo primero que haremos es irnos de aquí para no volver.**

**Naruto-Así será amigo tenlo por seguro.**

**Sasuke-Gracias.**

"_En ese preciso momento llego al lugar Suigetsu, quien hecho una fiera y de inmediato se acerco a Sasuke y Naruto."_

**Suigetsu (furioso)-Sasuke Uchiha.**

"_A lo que Sasuke respondió poniendo se pie para así verlo de frente."_

**Suigetsu-Por tu culpa Karin me ha botado como si fuera un trapo viejo y eso es algo que no lo puedo permitir, por lo que he venido hasta aquí para…MATARTE.**

**Suigetsu (sacando una navaja de entre sus ropas)-Muere miserable.**

"_Suigetsu se lanza para acometer a Sasuke a lo que Naruto también reacciono con gran rapidez para interponerse en medio de los 2 hombres."_

**Naruto (gritando mientras se arroja para cubrir a su amigo del atacante)-Sasuke.**

"_Suigetsu hiera a Naruto por la espalda y este de inmediato cae al suelo ante el asombro de todos en el sitio."_

"_Al ver a su amigo sangrante Sasuke no hizo otra cosa que auxiliarlo de inmediato, mientras que el causante de todo al ver la conmoción salio huyendo del lugar sin que nadie se lo impidiera."_

**Sasuke (tomando a su amigo entre sus brazos)-Naruto…¿Naruto estas bien?…oye Naruto… ¿me escuchas?**

**Naruto (voz endeble aunque con cierto tono bromista)-Eh, si te escucho Sasuke, pero creo que dentro de poco ya no podré hacerlo más**

**Sasuke (preocupado)-Vamos no digas eso, ya veraz de que saldrás de esta.**

**Naruto (riendo con dificultad)-Me temo que nos era así, creo que esta ya no la cuento.**

**Sasuke-No piensas de esa forma, recuerda que tenemos muchos planes juntos, aun tenemos muchos sitios que recorrer y vivir muchas aventuras.**

**Naruto-Si me hubiera gustado poder haber hecho todo eso, en serio, ya que hasta antes de conocerte nunca había tenido un amigo.**

**Sasuke-Ni yo tampoco, tu eres sin duda el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida y por eso debes vivir, lucha por vivir me oyes.**

**Naruto (levantando con debilidad su mano derecha)-A…mi…go.**

**Sasuke (estrechando la mano de su compañero con la suya)-Si amigo.**

**Naruto (cerrando lentamente sus ojos)-Nunca…me…olvides.**

**Sasuke (comenzado a llorar)-Naruto…Naruto…oye…Naruto…no…no….**

**Sasuke (gritando de dolor)-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o.**

"_Tiempo después hizo su arribo las autoridades de la comunidad que de inmediato comenzó con las averiguaciones sobre lo acontecido."_

**Kakashi-Así que ese hombre llamado Suigetsu asesino por la espalda a tu ese muchacho Uzumaki, quien hizo todo eso, para protegerte de él ¿cierto?**

**Sasuke (desconcertado)-Así fue.**

**Kakashi-Bien en vista de que no participaste de forma directa en el crimen, no tengo razón alguna para detenerte formalmente pero si me gustaría saber…**

**Yamato-Jefe Kakashi.**

**Kakashi-Ah eres tu Yamato, dime ¿que investigaste?**

**Yamato-Pues como lo anticipo ese tipo Suigetsu abandono la barraca donde se hospeda y dicen algunos de los peones del rancho que se fue llevándose consigo a la señorita Karin.**

**Sasuke (atónito al escuchar tales palabras mientras piensa para si mismo)-Karin**

**Kakashi (intrigado)-¿Como esa chica se fue, con él?, entonces el asunto es más grave de lo que pensé, mientras tanto ordena una búsqueda extensa por todas la rancherías y pueblos circunvecinos, lo más seguro es que se oculten por algún tiempo en alguno de ellos y ponte en contacto con la familia de la chica, si se la ha llevado en contra de su voluntad, quizá piensa utilizarla para pedir algún tipo de rescate o emplearla como rehén para evitar así que lo atrapemos.**

**Yamato-Bien así lo haré, pero…**

**Kakashi-¿Qué sucede?**

**Yamato-¿Qué haremos por con el cuerpo de la victima?**

**Kakashi-Pues por lo que me ha contando el testigo, tanto la victima como él no son de por aquí y ninguno tiene padres o familiares cercanos por estas regiones, así que me temo que tendrá que ir a la fosa común.**

"_Al escuchar tan frías palabras, el corazón de Sasuke se detuvo cuan leve un instante y seriamente pensó en lo siguiente."_

**Sasuke-Así que Karin se ha fugado con ese tal Suigetsu y él fue el responsable de la muerte de Naruto.**

**Sasuke (acercándose al cuerpo de su amigo y tomando entre sus manos el machete que usaba para su labor en el campo)-No puedo dejar las cosas de esta manera, debo vengar su muerte.**

"_Pero luego lo pensó detenidamente y decidió mejor…"_

**Sasuke (mirada seria y pensado serenamente)-No, al fin y al cabo esta la justicia divina para castigar…no yo.**

**Kakashi-Bien que lleven el cuerpo a la comandancia y de ahí a la fosa.**

**Sasuke (voz seria)-No esperen, por favor tomen esto.**

"_Sasuke saca una bolsa de lana del cual se escucha sonido de monedas y se las da a los oficiales."_

**Yamato (curioso)-Y ¿qué es esto?**

**Sasuke-Este es todo el dinero que mi amigo y yo ganamos por nuestro trabajo, quiero que lo empleen para comprarle un terreno en el cementerio y que ahí se le de santa sepultura, que le adornen con las más hermosas flores que haya, ya que eso es poco para el mejor hombre que he conocido en toda mi vida.**

**Sasuke (poniendo su mano sobre la frente fría de su ahora occiso amigo y compañero)-Adiós Naruto y por favor perdóname querido amigo.**

**Kakashi (intrigado mientras observa como Sasuke se prepara a partir sin rumbo fijo)- ¿Qué harás ahora muchacho?**

**Sasuke (voz serena y sin voltear a ver a nadie más)-Continuar errante por los caminos, como se merece un alma solitaria.**

"_Y así un hombre abatido por el dolor y la tristeza recorre los inhóspitos y arduos caminos de la vida, a lado de la única compañía que le queda su…SOLEDAD."_

FIN


End file.
